Guardians of Gaia
by Lady Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date
Summary: Book Two of The Dragoon, Bader AlJabir's Children, the Twins: Jabir and Jessica's lives. Enjoy!
1. Opening

**_Opening_**

* * *

Intro: This is my second fanfic (Part 2) like my friend Bader "Black Wolverine" Al-Jabir (My Father) like his first set of fanfics. All the characters we know are in this fanfic I'm using the same characters from my friend's (Father's) stories. Enjoy!

Briefing: This story takes right after "The Jabirs" at the end of it actually after Bader return to his time. It's about Bader's and Sophia's Daughter and Son which they are named "Jessica" and "Jabir" who also as the same power as their parents which they don't use often.Well just read the story to find out what happen next. After their fight with Babe, everyone are back to their normal routine. Lil Bader is young boy now. There's new Guardians now. One big surprise for ya but you have to read it to find out!


	2. Chapter 01: Guardians of Gaia

**_Chapter 1: _**

**_"Guardians of Gaia"_**

* * *

Jessica, Tigero, Abiola, Hanzo, young Bader, Shana, and Jabir head home. Jabir went back to Gaia to the Temple to see a young mystery girl who's 18 yrs old with Casual Coral eyes and has Royal Blue long short hair her hight is 5'1" and it wasn't Amany, turn to face Jabir. 

Jabir: "Who are you?

Mystery Girl: "Umh... My name is Thecla and that's all you get."

Jabir stared at Thecla than thinks ((Odd, she remind me of Rose the first even Dad when he first came to Endiness. Oh well.)) Thecla looks at Jabir for a minute and walks away. At the castle in the town named Zirna, the Prince of Gaia son of King Harlo, named Miajon was taking a walk around his kingdom then meet up to Jabir to see how he was.

Miajon: "Hey! How was your visit with your father go? My Dad told me all about you guys when I was little."

Jabir smiled: "Yea it went well. I figure your father told you. Sorry that you couldn't meet him."

Miajon: "It's ok. How's your sister and brothers?"

Jabir: "They are fine. Thankz for asking."

Miajon nodded and went home. There's a woman named Jacintha but everyone call her by her nickname "Cynthe" who next in line for the Minister of Finance, then there's a man named Seiji who is next in line for the Minister of Space but was in his teen when he took the job. There's a dancer named Faith who just hang out. Also there's a fool named Xenakis who also has a nickname which is "Xenos". That's almost all of the Guardians. Now let's check on Jessica and her family after we check on Bader with his Dad. We know that Shana is okay she stay with her Twin brother Hanzo.

(On Earth)

Bader's father looks at his son with a weird look on his face. Bader wonders what's up and wonders if was because of him having kids and a wife.

Bader: "Dad? What's wrong? You look worry."

Bader's Dad: "Who were those people with you?"

Bader: "Uh... you meet them soon but the poper way. Don't worry."

After Bader clear that up he sighs and looks up at the sky he sense something in Jessica when he meet up with his family again he wasn't sure.

(On Endiness)

Hanzo and Jessica kept up with peace. Shana help out but thinks about Taaj sometimes. In the thone room, Jessica sits in her seat and sees Shana sighs.

Jessica: "Shana? What's wrong?"

Shana looks at her sister-in-law and sighs: "I can't stop thinking of the President of Earth."

Jessica: "You mean Taaj?"

Shana nods and blushes even Hanzo saw that when he walks in. He should knew that.

Hanzo: "My twin sister is in love oh boy."

Jessica nods and laughs: "Yea..."

Some time later like it was in December, everyone get ready for Christmas for all three planets.


	3. Chapter 02: Christmas

**_Chapter 2: _**

**_"Christmas"_**

* * *

There is a tree in the throne room with lights and stuff hanging off it. Hanzo, Jessica and Shana smiled at each other. They knew is this the first time for them to celebate a holiday together and had a feeling that Tigero, Alioba and young Bader are happy too. 

Shana: "I can't beleive we can have holidays."

Hanzo: "Me too."

Jessica: "I agree I do feel aweful that my Father can't be here to celebrate it."

Shana and Hanzo agree with Jessica. At Tigero's home, Tigero and Young Bader was putting stuff on their Christmas tree in their home while Abiola bake cookies.

young Bader: "My gosh it's Christmas here we never had holidays 'til now."

Tigero: "Yes I know."

Eveyone were enjoy the holiday, Jabir shows up to help Jessica, Shana and Hanzo with their tree.

Jessica: "Going stay with us Bro?"

Jabir: "Yea I need to check on the Temple, that Father builded before."

Jessica: "Oh I see. Well I hope Mother and our friends who died have a Merry Christmas."

Hanzo, Shana, and Jabir: "Agree!"

After getting ready for Christmas, in two weeks it was Christmas Day. Jessica, Hanzo, Shana, and Jabir awake up to pass presents out, went to visit Tigero and his family. When they walk in young Bader runs up calling their names out and wish them a Merry Christmas.

Young Bader: "Uncle Jabir! Aunt Shana! Uncle Hanzo! Aunt Jessica! Merry Christmas!"

Jessica: "Hey young Bader, Merry Christmas."

Hanzo: "Hi young Bader, Merry Christmas."

Jabir: "Yo young Bader, Merry Christmas."

Shana: "Hiya young Bader, Merry Christmas."

Jessica and the others wish Tigero and Abiola a Merry Christmas. Tigero thought of something and look at Jessica and Jabir.

Tigero: "Shall we celebrate Christmas with your Father?"

Jessica and Jabir look at each other and smiled: "Yes we should!"


	4. Chapter 03: Celebrate the Holidays

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**"Celebrate the Holidays and New Year's with Family"**_

* * *

Everyone get ready to go to Earth. Young Bader thought of something so he look at his Uncles and Aunts. 

young Bader: "How about we try to sing a Christmas song to Grandpa?"

Jessica: "We can try that."

Everyone smiled and teleported to Earth to where Bader's Dad lives at hoping see Bader there too. When they get there they try to sing 'Deck the Halls' then 'Wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's' songs. Bader's Dad heard voices even though he didn't relizes the voices. Bader was confuse too.

Bader: "Huh?"

After the singing, Jessica and the others laughs at Bader.

Jessica: "Father! Jeez we were trying to surprise you and Merry Christmas and Happy Year's."

Bader smlied and walk up to give everyone a hug then lead them to his Father. His father back off a little bit, Bader could tell his Father was afraid of the people came to visit for the holidays. Bader went to his Father and place his hand on his Father's shoulder.

Bader: "Dad remember that weird dream I told you?"

Bader's Dad: "Yea."

Bader: "Well, let me introduce you my family and te rest."

Bader's Dad just stand there, even his Sister and Brothers too and listen to Bader. So Bader start to say everyone's names.

Bader: "These are my children, the Twins: Jabir and Jessica, that Hanzo with his twin Sister Shana. This is Tigero with his wife Abiola and their Son Bader who they named after me. Oh Jessica and Hanzo are married."

Bader's family: "Oh, hello and welcome to the family."

Jessica and the others smiled and thank youing them for the welcome greeting to them. After a few days holiday visits with family. It was time for a new beginning in a New Year like '2004'. Jessica found out she was pregnant and it happen a few days before Christmas but didn't worry about it.


	5. Chapter 04: Meeting Sabah

_**Chapter 4: **_

_**"Meeting Sabah"**_

* * *

Jessica is pregnant now though she didn't tell her Father about it, but it was New Year's so she decide not to. After New Year's Day, in four months later, Jessica was going give birth to a beautiful little girl named Sabah Hattori. Everyone smile at the parents and their Daughter. Jessica holds Sabah in her arms with Hanzo behind them holding them in his arms. 

Hanzo: "Good job Jess."

Jessica smiles: "Thankz I wish Mother was here."

Jabir sighs: "I agree with ya Sis even Father but who knows what's up with Father."

Hanzo, Jessica, Shana, Tigero, Abiola, and young Bader agree with Jabir. Years past of course Jabir get married to a woman named Rashida and has his own kids who was Jasim and Habeeb 'til their death and has a great-Greanddaughter Elmyra. Throughout the years, Sabah grows even started to rebreed all the dragons who was gone.

(On Gaia)

Jabir was building more Temples on different planet and watch Elmyra do her work. Jacintha was helping King Harlo and went to see Jabir to tell him that something was bugging Harlo.

Jacintha: "Hey Jabir how's the building going? King Harlo been quiet thou."

Jabir: "Its fine we have temples to have have meetings in. I know I think he miss my Father."

Jacintha: "I heard stories of your Father. Why does King Harlo miss him?"

Jabir: "They been best friends since my Father was the King of Gaia. That's how Miajon, Jess and I been long friends because of our Fathers."

Jacintha: "So that would make you and your Sister the Prince and Princess of Gaia. So how did King Hanzo know thou?"

Jabir thinks to answer Jacintha's question then answers that Hanzo could tell through his Sister's eyes. Jacintha nods and about to leave when Faith and Xenakis show up.

Xenakis: "What's going on?"

Jacintha:"Nothing just asking Jabir why King Harlo was quiet and how King Hanzo knew about Queen Jessica being Princess."

Faith: "Oh I bet Sabah was wondering about her parents past even yours Jabir, herself. No offernce Jabir."

Jabir:"None taking Faith. Well see you all at the meeting okay."

All three Gaurdians nodded and leave and Jabir sighs. Elmyra looks at her Grandfather.

Elmyra: "Grandpa, what's wrong?"

Jabir looks at Elmyra: "Its nothing."

Elmyra could tell her Grandfather was worry, she thought hecould ask her Aunt Jessica or Uncle Hanzo would know.


End file.
